


Reading and Relaxing

by Marina L (starstream2515)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A Dash of Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Megs is not going to self exile, OP is not dead, Post War AU, Spoilers if you have not watched Predacon Rising, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstream2515/pseuds/Marina%20L
Summary: The war is over and the two factions reluctantly work together. How about their leaders? How are they doing? Well, they seem to be pretty relaxed and very much together. They are very happy, that's all I have to say.I do not own these characters, they belong to Hasbro.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Reading and Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic (Today 5 Jun) for my friend and roommate. Please excuse any mistakes. I'm not checking them.

Every cybertronian can finally let out a sigh of relief. The war is over and Megatron has realised the error of his ways. The former warlord had almost self-exiled if it was not for Optimus’s insistence that he stayed with him. Together, the military leaders commenced the rebuilding of Cybertron and united the Autobots and Decepticons, well, what was left of them anyway. Some weren’t too happy about the idea of working with former enemies or allowing this change in Megatron. An example of such displeasure would be having Starscream, someone known for their treachery and had wronged many Autobots, work with Team Prime, or Shockwave’s intimidating presence as well as his notorious reputation for conducting unethical experiments to create his equally unethical creations, like the cortical psychic patch. But, some have learnt to temporarily put that aside until that part of the mech becomes a serious humanitarian problem.

But, that aside, the relationship between Autobot and Decepticon has come to a peaceful beginning. After Iacon was rebuilt, Optimus had Megatron move in with him to where he once inhabited as a data clerk. At first, Megatron was reluctant but he had always been terrible at resisting that subtle yet pleading look that Optimus had. The worst part was the little pout that would go into it, making it ever the more easy to fall to his whims. So, right now, they were lounging in Optimus’s living room and reading a novel together. They look almost like a couple if it was not for the fact that the novel they were reading was actually a non-fictional history book.

Megatron could not help but be guilty for all of his actions in the past millions of years. All the oppression he had imposed for so long was not something he had originally wished for and his goal, tied with his lack of ability to diplomate properly, was set astray by his initial rage and arrogance. It must have been very obvious on his face that he was thinking that because Optimus Prime turned to him as he shut down the datapad they were reading from, “Megatron, do not let the guilt overcome you. While what you had done will be judged harshly for its severity, your initial intentions long forgotten by most, I will always remember that you aided me in the defeat of Unicron not once, but twice.” 

The ex-warlord chuckled bitterly, “By the second time, it was an effort done by you alone. But, in the process, you had nearly sacrificed yourself, by putting the Allspark in your chest.” He gently tapped the Prime’s chest with one sharp digit.

Optimus looked down and knew what he meant. Unicron had taken over Megatron’s...temporarily deceased body and was on a mission to destroy Primus, in other words, their home planet Cybertron. The god of chaos was  _ hellbent _ on this mission, seeing as the two opposing gods never saw optic to optic. The last of the Primes had used the container that once held the Allspark to contain Unicron, because both were objects of pure energy and the container was made to do that. However, as a result, Optimus had to empty its original contents into his own spark, sacrificing his own life for the next generation of Cybertronians to be born from the Well. But, to the surprise of many, the original Primes residing in the Realm of the Primes saved him and allowed his return. And thus, the continuation of Cybertron’s reconstruction, and the union between the faction leaders. By luck or chance, no one can tell. But, to see them live peacefully with one another was a blessing on its own.

Optimus gently held his lover’s hand and squeezed it gently. He told him with determination in his voice, “Megatron, do know that what I had done was to save Cybertron and you. I was fortunate to have been saved by the Primes, and to be allowed to be with you. I am very happy with this outcome.” 

Megatron was baffled by his words but he merely scoffed, “The fact that your words constantly bring awe to many remains. You never disappoint.” He returned the squeeze and gave his sparkmate a gentle kiss.

Never had he ever considered how lucky he was to have someone as accepting as Optimus to be his. Considering the role he played in the destruction of their home planet, he would be scorned by many to have started a movement that may have eradicated the corrupted government they had, but the war did not stop on their planet, it stretched out to many others because of their ability to have intergalactic travel. In turn, Optimus would be equally scorned by those who were once neutral to either cause, seeing as they did not wish to participate in this political conflict that sparked into a war. They will hold both sides as responsible for the war and the destruction of their planet. They will not tolerate this, for all they know. No one will be regarded as a war hero. 

But, that was something they do not have to worry for now until the planet is inhabitable again. For now, it was just time to relax and enjoy each other’s company. Megatron often paused their reading and asked Optimus about his opinion on a certain topic, which often regarded politics or the mythological stories behind it. Some of the facts were written in the Covenant of Primus, depending on how trustworthy they are, seeing as Alpha trion wrote that. 

Optimus had multiple opinions that just made Megatron want to listen to how there can be multiple perspectives. To learn collaboration again with someone he loves was actually really nice. He liked that. When he finally realised that his partner seemed to have a dreamy smile. Prime chuckled and asked, “Are you finding excuses to hear me speak while you learn, Megatron?”

This caused the mech to grow defensive, “Are you judging me for learning, Optimus? To think that the great-”

Optimus was quick to shush him with a look of amusement. He replied, “There is nothing wrong with wanting to learn about the different perspectives. You could have just asked me.” He chuckled when the other’s face scrunched up at the thought. It was safe to say that it was enjoyable to see a disgruntled Megatron. 

Megatron then grunted and asked, “Perhaps it is time that we stopped reading this book. It is starting to become tiresome to read.” 

Optimus knew that he was simply just a little angry about the teasing but he’ll get over it soon enough. 

It was quite amusing to see the former tyrant was completely wrapped around Optimus’s thumb. To think that someone who was once against the existence of the Primes was now in a relationship with one. No one would have expected it. But, it may be for the best of everyone on Cybertron, as their home around them is rebuilt. 


End file.
